


I Intend to Hold You for the Longest Time

by notreallythatuseful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at the end at least, be responsible for the love of god, if youre of drinking age, seriously like take a shot every time they say i love you, the beginning and middle is PORN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatuseful/pseuds/notreallythatuseful
Summary: On the night of Phil's birthday, Dan and Phil are finally left alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom sorry jesus sorry dan and phil

“My parents will hear,” Phil protests, letting Dan push him against the closed door of the guest bedroom and ghost his hands downwards even as he speaks.

“Come on,” Dan says, nose brushing against Phil’s as he kisses him, lips soft and pliant and his voice already pitching high like it does in these moments. “It’s your birthday and they’re sleeping and _please_ , Phil.” His fingers tickle the band of his pants, dance lower to push hot and pleading between his thighs, cupping Phil's clothed length in his palm.

“Dan,” Phil repeats weakly, but it’s more a groan than anything, and in the darkness Dan’s eyes glint as he looks up at Phil with pupils full-blown, knowing he has him even before Phil moves forward and connects their lips once again.

“I can’t believe you,” Phil says fondly between the soft pull of their lips, and Dan moans when Phil leans forward insistently to kiss him harder, licks along the seam of Dan’s mouth. Dan parts his lips in a soft gasp, lets Phil’s tongue slip into his mouth as both of their hips rock forward impatiently in familiar synchronicity.

“It’s tradition,” Dan grins, breaking off to let Phil walk him backwards to his old bed, Phil’s fingers digging into the slender cut of his hips. It’s true, and their gazes heat as they both remember – Phil on his birthday night in Manchester pushing eager and careful into Dan, green-and-blue sheets clenched in Dan’s fists; Dan celebrating his birthday bent over the balcony with Phil’s hands on his thighs, night air taking the short sharp sounds he made as Phil opened him up with fingers and tongue; Phil slotting shaking fingers through Dan’s hair as Dan left sloppy kisses along the icing he’d trailed down Phil’s body in the kitchen of the London flat; all of the hot desperate birthday fucks since that first time they were together. And judging from the whine building in Phil’s throat as he pushes into the kiss, this night won’t be any different.

They’re both breathing hard by the time the back of Dan’s knees connect with the bed. For a moment, they stay there, one of Phil’s hands curled at the base of Dan’s jaw and the other flat at the base of his back to push them impossibly closer. The room’s full of the carefully quiet sounds of their kisses and the steadily growing sounds of Dan’s soft moans as Phil moves his thigh forward to slot between Dan’s legs. Dan ruts against it once, twice, and then he’s toeing off his shoes, clambering backwards while he holds Phil’s gaze. His cheeks are flushed, and something dark and soft wavers in his eyes, something strong mirrored in Phil’s eyes as Phil’s hand drags down Dan’s moving body – thigh to the bend of his knee to the swell of his calf – and then Dan’s laying back against his elbows and Phil is crawling to settle above him.

“How do you want it?” Phil murmurs, bracketing Dan’s head with his arms.

“However you want it,” Dan answers, a subtle flush building beneath the freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose. He’s gone submissive, opening his mouth to Phil’s kiss and letting out a needy whine as it turns dirty, Phil licking hard into his mouth.

“Just like this?” Phil says, uncertainty lilting his sentence upwards into a question, but Dan is nodding, a brilliant grin breaking across his face as Phil thinks _How did I ever get this lucky_ and Dan tugs at the hem of his shirt. Their shirts come off in quick succession, and Phil breaks their kiss to nip at Dan’s collarbone while Dan chants _Phil, Phil, oh please Phil_. Dan pushes his bare chest against Phil’s, and Phil moves down further to take the bud of Dan’s nipple between his teeth.

“Ah,” Dan gasps out, bringing his hands up to rest against the nape of Phil’s neck – not pushing, just feeling. Phil moves to the other side, the dark fringe of his hair bumping against Dan’s chin, and Dan arches his back and groans softly before he whispers, “Phil, wait.” Phil’s head comes up immediately, concern darkening his eyes even more than they already were, but Dan grins, urging him back up his body to kiss him deeply before they break apart. “It’s your birthday, love. I want it to be about you. Let me?” Dan asks, pressing the heel of his hand against Phil’s cock through his jeans. Phil huffs out a moan and drops his head to Dan’s shoulder, breathing hot and openmouthed against his collarbone. It’s so good, always so good, and Phil feels himself pulse against Dan’s hand before he looks up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Dan smiles with brilliant teeth, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I love you too,” he answers, so easily and truthfully Phil almost can’t breathe. He lets himself feel it, gives himself in to the intermingling of their breath and the steady strength of Dan’s gaze. He’s so lucky.

“I have an idea,” Phil finally says, and Dan, always so willing in times like this, lets him move their bodies so that Dan’s on top now. Dan’s skin is hot under Phil’s hands, and his whole body is trembling in that way it does, so eager to please and feel and give. Phil kisses him soundly, shuddering at the way Dan’s mouth opens to him, and licks into Dan’s mouth for a long while before he pulls back. Dan’s eyes are closed, his brow furrowed, and when he opens his eyes they’re shot through with lust. Phil lets out a long breath. “Can we get undressed?” Phil asks, and Dan nods, his lip caught between his teeth as he ruts down against Phil. Phil’s hands move down to the button of Dan’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before Dan moves back wordlessly to shimmy them down his legs. Phil does the same to his own pants. “Go lock the door and get the lube,” he murmurs, not missing the way Dan’s lips part at the command. Dan scrambles to his feet, clicking the lock of the door and moving to his duffel to find the lube. Phil waits until Dan is knelt and rummaging through the bag, briefly out of his range of vision, before he lifts his hips up off the bed and slides his boxers off. By the time Dan stands with the bottle clutched in his hand, Phil’s completely naked. Dan takes in a sharp breath at the sight of him, and Phil takes himself in his hand, groaning lowly at the hot weight of Dan’s gaze. Dan slips out of his boxers and crawls on his hands and knees onto the bed, ducking down to nose Phil’s hand out of the way.

“Phil,” he whines, and runs his tongue along the base of Phil’s dick. Phil gasps, spreading his legs in surprise. Dan’s mouth moves down to Phil’s balls, lips moving hot and wet against him. His hand comes up to jerk Phil steadily, and Phil’s head falls back against the pillows.

“Dan, Dan, come here,” he breathes, and Dan breaks away with a wet pop. He looks high on it already, his eyelids fluttering almost imperceptibly and his mouth slick. Phil brings him back up his body with a hand on the underside of his jaw. When his fingers drag across Dan’s throat, Dan whimpers. “I want to eat you out while you blow me,” Phil whispers against Dan’s lips, and he feels a shiver run all the way down Dan’s body. Dan had always liked talking, something that had made Phil nervous all those years ago but now only adds to the deep simmering lust in the pit of his stomach. “Want to get you ready so I can fuck you, yeah?”

“Phil, Phil, please,” Dan moans, keeping his voice low so they don’t wake anyone, but it’s still loud enough for Phil to hear the desperation in his voice, and Phil rolls his hips up against Dan to show him just how desperate he is too, his cock throbbing hot and needy against Dan’s. The breath leaves both of them sharply, and Phil lets himself hump up against Dan for just a few more seconds before he pats Dan’s ass softly, a silent signal to turn around. The bed creaks, loudly enough for Phil to strain his ears for any signs his parents heard, when Dan turns his body around and swings his legs over Phil’s face. Phil bunches up his pillow and wedges it under his head, elevating himself enough so that he can breathe in the scent of Dan, musky and soapy and so Dan. He’s incredibly grateful that Dan’s such a clean freak, that he had showered before dinner that night, because he doesn’t mind at all – fucking loves it, if he’s honest – when he parts Dan’s cheeks and leans forward to lick a broad stripe across his hole.

“Oh,” Dan exhales, legs spreading as he thrusts his ass closer to Phil’s face. Phil presses his face into Dan’s skin, licks sloppily at his entrance, lets out a startled moan when Dan’s mouth wraps around the head of his cock. His fingers scrabble at the bedsheets, searching for the bottle he knows Dan placed somewhere nearby, but he finds himself grasping at nothing and more than a little distracted as he moves his tongue past Dan’s rim and Dan’s mouth slips further down at the same moment. They’re both making half-muted noises, Phil’s fingers digging into the meat of Dan’s ass as if he can pull him any closer, Dan working his tongue against a vein on the underside of Phil’s cock that makes his eyes roll back.

“Where’s the--” Phil breaks off to gasp, and before he can even finish, he feels Dan’s fingers pushing the bottle across the bed and into his hands. He snaps the lid open without pulling his tongue out of Dan, coating his fingers and pushing one in beside his tongue without preamble. Dan pants open-mouthed, and suddenly he’s pulling back, his hand staying to work Phil’s cock while he says with a broken voice, “Can you fuck my throat?” Phil groans a little too loudly at that, slipping his tongue out and leaning back to ask gently, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dan answers, quickly, and Phil can’t help but smirk, because he always forgets how much Dan likes these things, how rough he can take it as long as the two of them keep him within his limits. Phil plants his heels in the bed, his hips shifting as he waits for Dan to let him know he’s ready. In the meantime, he pours more lube onto his fingers, slips two in to the first knuckle to let Dan adjust.

“Breathe out for me, love,” he reminds him, and Dan pushes out his breath steadily, the force of it ghosting across Phil’s dick. Phil moves his two fingers in carefully, scissoring them for a few moments before Dan squeezes his thigh – their sign for Phil to move. So he does, thrusting up slowly to meet Dan as he moves down, and suddenly his cock is in the back of Dan’s throat. “Mmph,” Phil manages, spreading his fingers apart enough to push his tongue in between them. Dan’s squeezing the head of his cock with the muscles of his throat, the tightness fluttering, and Phil moves out fluidly only to snap his hips back up again. Dan lets out a half-choked noise, and Phil runs his free hand soothingly over his flank as he stills to let Dan adjust. Dan squeezes his thigh again, though, silently giving him the ok, so Phil sets up a rhythm. His cock thrusts into the tight wet heat of Dan’s mouth. Dan hums contentedly around his cock, and Phil adds a third finger. Dan lets out a high-pitched whine, thrusting back and opening his throat impossibly wider by relaxing his jaw. He’s opened up to Phil’s fingers, something that always amazes Phil, and his ass flexes around Phil’s three fingers as they move languidly in and out. Phil’s tongue stays outside of Dan now, teasing at the give of his rim, and Phil knows that the vibrations that run down his tongue when he moans at Dan’s mouth around him are the reason Dan’s hips are moving more frantically now. He crooks his fingers once, just to watch as Dan’s spine arches at the stimulation to his prostate, and then pulls out completely, unable to move his eyes from the way Dan’s hole visibly clenches around nothing.

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers when he pulls off of Phil’s cock, letting the head rest against his lips for a second before he turns to face Phil. “That was so good, Phil, please, please fuck me.” When he pushes his mouth up against Phil’s, Phil can taste himself. He groans.

“Promise you can be quiet, baby?” he asks, pulling back to look into Dan’s almost-black eyes. Dan’s impossibly loud when he’s getting fucked, all breathy noises and high-voiced dirty talk that Phil is surprised hasn’t earned them a call from their neighbors yet.

“Yes, yes, please,” Dan whines, dropping his hips to rub his cock alongside Phil’s. “I need you so bad. I want you, please.” He gets like this when it’s really good, almost crazy with his wanting, and Phil can’t say it doesn’t turn him on to get Dan so thoroughly fucked out like this. His cock blurts out a drop of precum, and he nods shakily. He coats his fingers one more time with lube before slicking it down his cock. Dan reaches down from where he’s kneeling above him to stroke him, spreading the lube around and making Phil’s mouth drop open. He needs Dan now.

“Come on,” he says lowly, and Dan holds his gaze as he lines himself up and eases down. Phil bites down on his fist.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Dan whimpers, biting his lip and screwing his eyes shut as his ass swallows up Phil’s cock until his hips are flush with Dan. Dan stays still for a second, one hand tugging at his cock to distract from what Phil knows is no doubt an uncomfortable adjustment, the other hand reaching up to push back his now-sweaty hair. His skin is golden in the single lamp beside the bed, his eyes dark and wet with want, and Phil feels his heart clench.

“I love you so much,” he says, and Dan flushes.

“I love you too,” he answers back, suddenly shy. He moves just a little, a teasing grin flitting across his face before he pushes up on his knees and falls back down. Phil throws his head back against the bed. “Oh,” Dan says softly, his face going slack. He leans forward onto his elbows so their bodies are lined up, rolls his hips up and back down again on Phil’s cock. “Oh.” Phil feels the fire between every single inch of their bodies, and he gasps into Dan’s open mouth. Dan sets up a rhythm, thrusting back onto Phil almost hard enough to make the headboard knock into the wall, his arms laced above Phil’s head. Phil lifts up his hips to meet him, letting out soft huffs with every push and pull of his cock against the dizzying tightness of Dan’s walls. It’s good, it’s so fucking good, but Phil wants more. He stills Dan with a hand on his hip, pulls out and flips him over. Dan falls back onto the pillows with an audible whoosh of breath, his eyes wide and trained on Phil. He looks so much like he did their first time, all wide eyes and glowing skin, looking at Phil like he holds the answer to everything, and Phil is so, so fucking in love he doesn’t know what to do with it. He moves Dan’s knees apart and lines back up against his hole, pushing a pillow under Dan’s hips.

“Still good?” he breathes, resting his forehead against Dan’s.

“Yes,” Dan whispers, and his eyes roll back in his head when Phil pushes into him in one dragging, steady thrust. “Oh, Phil, Phil.”

“I know,” Phil soothes, leaning on one arm and letting the other trail down Dan’s body. He’s thrusting hard and slow, and Dan hooks his ankles behind his back and tilts his hips upward. With the change in angle, Dan lets out a shaky gasp.

“Phil, Phil, right there,” he manages, his hand grabbing onto Phil’s where it rests on Dan’s chest. Phil thrusts harder, and Dan arches upwards. Their fingers intertwine clumsily, Dan’s body jerking beneath him every time his cock hits his prostate, and Phil loses track of how long they move, Dan urging him on with soft broken whimpers.

After minutes, or hours, Phil can’t quite remember, Dan drags Phil’s hand down to his cock. “Please?” he asks, like Phil could ever say no, and they both wrap their hands around Dan’s cock and jerk him as Phil continues to push into him. Dan lets his legs fall off of Phil’s back and spreads them as far as he can, pushing up into their combined grips and clenching down on Phil’s cock where it moves inside of him.

“Oh God,” Phil says, dropping his head for a moment with the dizzying pleasure of it. Dan must be close, because when he pulls back Dan’s ass is still unbelievably tight around his cock, and beneath their rapidly moving hands on Dan’s cock, Dan’s stomach is beginning to twitch.

“Phil, Phil,” Dan says, and whimpers when Phil begins to move faster. Dan threads his fingers through the hair on the nape of Phil’s neck, pulls him to his mouth. They’re too far gone to kiss, really, and now Phil’s fucking Dan hard enough for his balls to slap audibly against his ass, and Phil moans into Dan’s mouth when he sucks hard on Phil’s tongue. “I’m close,” Dan breaks off to say, and Phil nods, pumping relentlessly into Dan. “Phil,” Dan says. “I – Phil – I love you.”

“I love you too,” Phil reassures him, because he knows that Dan’s feeling the same, the burning all-encompassing need to be even closer than they already are, the almost-agonzing need to have him for far longer than these few brief moments will allow. He snaps his hips forward hard enough to jolt a moan out of Dan. “My good boy. You’re so good, Dan.” Dan whines in response, practically vibrating at the praise, and Phil bites back a too-loud groan. He’s close, his orgasm building warm in his stomach.

“I’m yours, Phil. _Oh_ , Phil, I’m gonna --” Dan cuts off with a soft open-mouthed whimper as he comes all over his stomach and their fingers, his eyes snapping shut and his hips pushing down against Phil’s. Phil fucks him through it, kisses him soundly once he comes down. He’s slowed down his hips, and he’s ready to pull out and finish himself off when Dan presses a hand to the small of his back. “Come in me, please,” he pleads, and Phil’s eyebrows knit in concern even when his hips jerk forward instinctively.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, but Dan shakes his head, pulling him back down into a desperate kiss.

“Please, I want to feel you,” he begs. “Come on, Phil, fuck me, use me, please, I want it so bad.” Phil shudders at the words, and before he knows it he’s dropping his weight onto Dan, curling his arms up to wrap around Dan’s shoulders so he can pull Dan’s body down onto his cock. He drives his hips forward, settling into a quick heavy pace, Dan’s breath coming out hot against his neck. “Yeah, come on, come on, Phil,” Dan urges, clenching down around Phil’s cock purposefully. “Come on, I’m yours, Phil, come inside me, please.” He’s gone completely pliant, his body hot and soft and willing, and Phil’s body begins to tremble with how close he is.

“I’m yours,” he gasps back to Dan, breathing it against Dan’s shoulder. Dan brings his hands down to his ass to push him even deeper into his body. He’s pounding into him now, their skin slapping together obscenely, and Phil’s vision in starting to blur. He changes his pace, pushes into Dan’s body and grinds his hips in ruthless circles, and Dan whimpers.

“Phil, fuck me, fuck me,” he begs, and just like that Phil’s coming, seeing white for a brief second as he thrusts as deep into Dan as he can, his cock pulsing with the force of his orgasm. He’s aware that’s he’s moaning, and vaguely he realizes he’s being too loud before Dan seals his mouth gently over his to quiet him. His hips kick forward mindlessly as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

“Oh my god,” he whispers into the silence of the room once he’s come down. Dan’s shoulders are shaking, and Phil jolts onto his elbows in concern only to see that Dan’s laughing.

“Jesus fuck,” Dan says, his voice already back to its normal deeper tone. “That was fucking ridiculous, Phil. That was so good.” Phil grins, dropping a kiss to Dan’s sweat-dampened forehead.

“That was really good,” he agrees, then winces as he pulls out of Dan. “I’ll be right back.” When he comes back from the guest bathroom with a washcloth and a glass of water, Dan is there, sprawled out against the rumpled bedsheets, his body a long tan graceful line. They’re silent as Phil cleans Dan up, moving the washcloth across his stomach and then dipping softly between his legs. Dan holds Phil’s gaze, completely still except for a slight twitch in his legs when Phil’s wrist brushes up against his still-sensitive cock. Dan accepts the glass of water gratefully, sitting up to sip it while Phil throws the washcloth in the clothes hamper, then offering some to Phil when he collapses back onto the bed. Phil’s body is exhausted, and all he wants is to be next to Dan. It’s all he ever wants, and he’s stricken with love so deeply he hurts.

“I really do love you,” Dan says as the two of them lie down, and he curls up with his back against Phil’s chest.

“I really love you, you dork,” Phil murmurs into Dan’s hair, a wave of relief washing over him, because sometimes he forgets that Dan feels it too, that he’s not going to lose him. For some reason he feels tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, and he doesn’t catch himself in time before he sniffles. Dan turns around.

“Hey,” he says softly, and Phil ducks his head only to have it brought back up again by Dan, whose eyes are glazed over with something that looks like tears. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Phil laughs shakily, and runs a thumb over the side of Dan’s nose to catch the first tear that falls. “Are you?”

“I’m really good,” Dan answers, and they’re both blushing and laughing and Phil is so, so incredibly glad he found this beautiful human beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Phil apologizes. “It’s just my birthday, and I’m old, and I really love you.”

Dan leans forward to press a soft kiss to Phil’s lips. “We still have so much time,” he whispers. “And I’ll love you for all of it, okay?”

“Me too,” Phil manages, because if he says anything else he would only cry more, and so instead he kisses Dan. Dan sighs against his lips, moving a hand to rest between them over Phil’s heart. They kiss soft and slow, seconds stretching into minutes, their legs tangled warmly together. Finally, Dan presses one last kiss to Phil’s lips, then another to his chest as he curls up against it to sleep.

“Love you,” he whispers one more time, and Phil kisses the top of his head.

“Love you too,” he answers softly, and soon Dan’s breath is fanning out evenly across his collarbones, his breathing soft and quiet in his sleep. Phil is home, not because of the bed or the room or even his parents sleeping downstairs, but because of the boy he loves pressed against his chest. Dan is home.

This, he decides, is how he will spend the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhHHHH idk lol to be honest. idk where the ending came from because it was supposed to just be sex but then it got intense because let's be real y'all sex is good and great but love is not as easy to find and it's really important and good!! I am really appreciating love these days idk why. Anyways this is the first time i've ever written smut so I hope it's not horrible and I hope y'all enjoyed it. The title is from 'For the Longest Time' by Billy joel lol. Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
